


The Ashen Demon

by Zellvynia



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zellvynia/pseuds/Zellvynia
Summary: The Ashen Demon, a name muttered with respect and awe amongst Fódlan's mercenaries. According to the stories she walks the battlefield unflinchingly, displaying no emotion as she dispatched enemies upon even the most chaotic battlefields. Devoid of fear. Devoid of remorse. The true identity of the demon is Byleth, daughter of the most famous and capable mercenary in Fódlan, Jeralt. While the stories might stem from exaggeration, she does indeed lack emotional display, perfering to stay separated from most of the world only having her father and a young girl named Sothis, that only she can see, as company. Byleth has only known the life as a mercenary and has never really considered much else beyond that, but things change when three students of Garreg Mach Monastery happen upon the Jeralt Mercenaries while fleeing from bandits. And so the Ashen Demon finds herself moving into an entirely new life, something she'd never had expected.This is my version of Fire Emblem Three Houses, a retelling of the events of the game. As such it will contain spoilers for the game in its entirely.
Kudos: 2





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post here so I'm still working this out and I am often quite slow at posting but we will see how this goes.

Act 1

White Clouds

Great Tree Moon

The Beginning

I couldn’t say for sure what it was I was seeing. I knew it to be a battlefield as the sounds of battle was nothing new to me but this conflict was on a scale unlike anything I’d experienced. I had a vague understanding of what was happening around me, but despite my best efforts, I could rarely make out much detail. I felt like a doll, unable to act on my own and haphazardly being tossed about, making the world around me blend into an incohesive mess of movement and sound. In the brief moments of stillness I did have, I could make out some of the environment around me.

The battle took place upon a vast plain and a heavy rainfall constantly bombarded the rocky ground. At my back was an army of warriors, ill-equipped but strong and capable with what meager weapons they had. While before me was a legion of armored knights, many of whom were mounted on horses and pegasus alike. Towering above me was a man with a rugged face and the powerful build of a warrior and dead ahead was a woman in elegant and light armor who moved with a supernatural grace which was matched only by the sheer power of the warrior.

The fighting which followed quickly became more and more discernible, as if I was the weapon itself, being swung about more frantically. In time however the chaos came to a close, the two armies parting as the body of the warrior lay in the distant, the woman moving closer to me as she muttered something I couldn’t hear. Then darkness … and silence … a bleak empty environment, one which I’d visited within my dreams many times before.

“This vision has been troubling us more often as of late …” I turned around to find a single object within the endless darkness, a large stone throne that stood out against the nothingness around it. Sitting upon it, leaning lazily against the armrest was a girl who resembled a child with long green hair, pointed ears, and an extravagant outfit unlike anything else I’d ever seen. I’d known Sothis for as long as I could remember, throughout the day she’d speak into my thoughts and at night I’d meet with her here in my dreams. While I’d come to know Sothis and considered her my closest friend, in truth I didn’t really know all too much about her as despite her best efforts she couldn’t seem to recall anything about herself beyond when we’d first started talking. What I did know was that despite her childish attitude and appearance, she was well spoken, intelligent, and very insistent on not being a figment of my imagination.

“It’s nothing more than a dream …” I answered as I moved towards the stone throne, taking a seat before it.

“But it seems so much clearer than that … so much more … real?” Sothis sighed as she tried to find a way to word her thoughts, frowning as I gave a shrug. “Come now, you can’t claim to not be the least bit curious?”

“I see no reason …” I replied, leaning back only to find Sothis leaning over me with a disapproving look.

“Do you ever think about anything? There are more to dreams than just what you see, don't you feel something familiar about it?”

“How could it seem familiar then?” Sothis hesitated a moment as she tried to formulate an answer before pouting.

“I don’t know … It just feels like it is.”

“That isn’t much of an argument …” I pointed out and Sothis narrowed her eyes at me before standing straight and returning to her throne. “Perhaps we’ve just had the dream to many times.”

“Bother me no longer, you’re hopeless.” Sothis huffed dismissively, crossing her arms as she attempted an angry expression. “I know I’m right and it’s your loss for not listening to me.”

“Well what if it is …” I thought aloud. “It cannot be a memory of mine, there hasn’t been a battle like that in hundreds of years …”

“Then perhaps it is mine … but I can’t recall ever not being with you … perhaps there was a time before we were together …”

“Hundreds of years ago?”

“I … I don’t know …” Sothis sighed in defeat slumping down into her seat.

“Then for now, don’t worry.”

“Very well, very well …” A moment of silence passed between us before Sothis sat up, her long ears twitching. “It seems it’s time that you go, perhaps we can delve into this more another time …”

“Byleth?” I awoke with a start, the familiar voice of my father calling out from the other room. “Are you awake?”

“I am …” I answered, just loud enough that he would be able to hear as I sat up upon my small bed.

“We just got our next job and it’ll be out in the Kingdom, so we’ll need to leave first thing if we want to make it before sundown.”

“I won’t take long …” I answered and heard as my father set about getting himself ready.

“ _I wonder whose battle you'll be fighting today_.” Sothis yawned into my mind as I went about gathering my things.

“Whose it is isn't important …”

“ _Because it isn’t a mercenary’s job to ask questions, yeah yeah_ .” Sothis grumbled and I could practically hear her eyes rolling. “ _I swear if I wasn’t here to do the questioning for you, you’d have perished long ago, good thing I’m capable enough for the two of us_.”

“I think I do well enough.” I shrugged as I strapped my sword to my back and a backup knife to my waist.

“ _You think? I didn’t know that was a part of a mercenary’s job.”_ Sothis gasped dramatically and I simply gave a sigh as I finished my preparations.

Once I was ready, I stepped outside to find a curious commotion. A small group of my father’s mercenaries were standing about outside, most of whom were already in armor, with weapons at their sides. At the front of the group was my father and standing before him were three unfamiliar individuals dressed in uniforms.

I asked the nearest mercenary to update me on the situation and from what he described, I got an understanding on what was going on. The three of them had been spotting fleeing towards the village with a large group of bandits in hot pursuit. Some of the mercenaries had gone out and led them here which had helped them gain a sizable distance from their pursuers. The bandits had continued to search for them, proving that they were likely targeting the kids specifically, something I thought was odd for your average group of bandits. Based on the merc’s description of the bandits, they had the Jeralt Mercenaries beat in numbers but I doubted they’d be able to match our strength.

I gave him a nod in response as I stepped up to where my father was, drawing the attention of the three he was talking to. Now that I was getting a closer look, I could see they likely weren’t all to much younger than I was, perhaps only a few years and appeared surprisingly calm for people who had just been running away from bandits. The tallest of the three was a blond haired boy with a blue cape who stood proud and spoke politely. Next to him was a girl with long white hair, a red cape, and a stern gaze which shifted quickly from person to person. Lastly was a boy with hair and skin darker his companions, a yellow cape, and a relaxed demeanor which stood out strongly against the rigid demeanor of the other two.

“Oh, you’re here,” My father said as I stepped up and he gestured to me. “This here is Byleth, my daughter and second in command.

“It’s my pleasure to meet you Byleth.” The blond haired boy said as he stepped forward, putting a hand over his chest as he gave a small bow. “My name is Dimitri and I am grateful that you would be willing to offer us your help.”

“It’s not everyday that you manage to run into a group like yours in the middle of nowhere like this.” The second young man smiled, giving me a wink. “Guess fate’s on my side today.”

“So what is it that happened, why are they after you?” My father asked and the boy with the yellow cape gave a shrug.

“Seems they’re after our lives, not to mention our coin.”

“We were separated from our companions in the initial attack.” The young woman explained. “And in the chaos, we ended up here. We likely would have been caught if your men hadn’t found us.”

“Jeralt!” A voice called out as another one of our mercenaries ran out towards the group. “The bandits have arrived just outside the village.”

“Then we need to move now.” My father commanded, gesturing for the others to move. “Go and gather up the others, I’ll lead a team to confront the majority of their force, we need to ensure that the village is unharmed so we need to move fast. Byleth, I leave these kids and the rest of the men to you and I trust you’ll be able to handle anyone that slips past us.”

“Of course.” I answered with a nod before he turned to go.

“ _So then, instead of handling the problems of ill-equipped adults, we’ll be babysitting ill-equipped kids._ ”Sothis said as my father and the majority of the mercenaries left.

“ _By the looks of it they aren’t all to much younger than I am_.” I thought back, thinking the words to myself so that she would hear.

“ _Perhaps in age, but do you not see how they look. They are clearly new to all of this, anyone can see that._ ”

“ _I suppose there is only one way to find out …_ ” Turning to the remaining mercenaries, I gave them their orders, telling them to fan out and to report back to me if they spotted any stragglers trying to find another way into the town. If their goal really was to target the kids then they would likely try to avoid the main conflict in order to complete their goal.

“I see you carry weapons, I trust you know how to wield them.” I said, phrasing it more as a statement than a question.

“We are more than capable of defending ourselves.” The young woman answered stepping up towards me. “Now that numbers are no longer in the enemy’s favor we’re ready to take the fight to them.” The other two nodded in agreement and I couldn’t help but admire the air of confidence that surrounded them.

“ _Well … perhaps there is some hope left for them yet …_ ”

Sure enough, the three of them were capable, though I could see the signs of amateur work, the sort I would see in fresh mercenaries who’d spent years training for battle but had yet to truly experience it. The young woman whom I now knew to be named Edelgard, rushed into battle with an axe at her side. The axe is an inherently aggressive weapon and her style of fighting embraced it but she left herself far to open, a more experienced combatant could use that against her. Claude, the young man with the yellow cape, wielded a bow with impressive accuracy but he was rather slow to lose the arrow and while he often hit his target, his shots didn’t strike the most vital areas, a more chaotic battle would likely prove more than he could keep up with. And lastly was Dimitri who carried a lance beside him, the lance is more of a defensive tool, meant to keep an enemy at a distance and while he wielded it well his approach was to aggressively and he didn’t conserve his strength, a longer battle would likely wear both him and his weapon down.

Fortunately for the three of them, the bandits were far from competent opponents. Not all to many of them had slipped by my father’s force to begin with and then even fewer managed to get through the vanguard I’d sent out, which left only a small handful of bandits that managed to make it to me and the kids. In addition to their small numbers, most of them were lacking as fighters most likely not being used to enemies that fought back. The only exception was the man who appeared to be leading them, he was taller and louder than the other bandits around him, imposing enough to make me cautious.

While the bandits proved surprisingly tenacious, they didn’t prove to be much of a problem. Leading the charge myself I directed the kids and the remaining mercenaries, doing all I could to keep the momentum on our side. A series of small brawls broke out but we held the advantage and it wasn’t long before most of the bandits were incapacitated or fleeing for their lives. Satisfied with the results I lowered my sword, glancing about quickly to see as Dimirti and Edelgard forced back the last of the bandits, the mercenaries chasing them off into the nearby forest. Then the unexpected happened. 

Their leader, a burly man I’d disarmed and forced away earlier suddenly shouted angrily, grabbing my attention. Retching an axe from the grasp of one of his fleeing companions he charged forward, smashing past one of his own men in his haste. He was moving fast, his attention focused on Edelgard who was still recovering from an attack she’d made on a bandit she’d been fighting, her attention was elsewhere. I knew she wouldn’t have time to react so I ran, hoping I could get between them before the bandit closed the distance. Edelgard noticed what was coming but it was to late, she grabbed a dagger from her side, but a small dagger wouldn’t be enough to stop an axe. 

Without thinking I stepped between them just as the man shouted, swinging his weapon with wild abandon. I gripped my sword but I hadn’t been ready, the attack was quicker than I anticipated and time seemed to slow as I realized it would be my last moments. At least I’d die knowing I’d saved someone else..

Moments continued to pass and I felt nothing. I couldn’t move but I was still alive. Around me everything else had stopped, cast in a darkness that clouded what I could see. Time hadn’t simply seemed to be slowing, it was as if It had stopped completely, the axe’s edge hovering a hair’s width away.

“ _You are a complete idiot!_ ” Sothis’s voice echoed violently in my head. “ _I knew you were reckless, but running off to kill yourself, I can’t believe you!_ ”

“ _Sothis_?” I asked, shock and surprise keeping me from formulating anything coherent. Had she done this?

“ _Who else could it be you dolt_ !” Sothis cried out, her voice starting to give me a headache as it echoed about in my mind. “ _Did you even stop to consider that if you died I would too_ ? _Could it hurt for you to think about someone else for once_ ?” Sothis continued on for a moment, though her aggression was rapidly starting to teeter off before giving a long sigh and I decided that now would be a bad time to point out that I would have died saving someone else’s life. “ _Well for now it seems I’ve stopped time for you_.”

“ _I am thankful … have you always been able to do this_?”

“ _I suppose, though I’d never tried … hmm, but now what, I suppose if I start time again you’ll just still end up dead ... and me with you I might add_.”

“ _I_ _really am sorry, I just acted withou_ -”

 _“Without thinking I know, I know …”_ Sothis grumbled, giving a small yawn.

 _“Well as for our situation … if you can stop time perhaps you could go back?_ ” I asked, it seemed like a ludicrous idea but so was the voice in my head having the ability to stop time. It could only get so much weirder than that.

“ _Hmm, yes turn back the hands of time, that makes sense … I’m sure I can do it_ … _just doing this makes me so_ …”Sothis muttered, yawning loudly. “ _So sleepy … I can’t promise I can help you like this often_ … _so … so you better do better this time …_ ” I could tell she was trying to sound angry like she had before, but her constant yawning and sleepy voice cut out most of the venom. “ _Now get ready you big idiot_.”

Suddenly the world turned dark as something pulsed out from around me until the entire world turned dark and I could feel as events began to reverse. Once my vision cleared, I was standing a distance away from Edelgard, sword in hand as I watched her and Dimitri force back the last of the bandits, the mercenaries giving chase into the nearby forest. Then everything went exactly as I knew it would.

An angry shout echoed through the air as the large man barreled through his own ally towards Edelgard, but I was already moving. Edelgard noticed what was coming but it was already too late, she reached for a dagger at her side but before she could even draw it I was in front of her, sword at the ready. The bandit shouted as he swung his axe but I knew exactly where it was coming, exactly how he would strike. With a clang, the axe spiraled off into the distance as I caught blade with my own, turning the momentum against him which resulted in his arm twisting in a painful fashion.

The man cursed, clutching his wrist as he ran back to rejoin his fleeing companions and with their leader on the run, the bandit’s moral had completely broken. Edelgard still wore a surprised expression on her face, seemingly caught completely off guard by what had happened though she quickly shook herself to hide it as soon as Dimitri and Claude ran up to join us. 

“That went much better than expected.” Claude smiled, slinging his bow over his back and I couldn’t help but feel the sting of irony.

“Indeed, I must say that I am amazed by your talent.” Dimitri agreed. “I’m sure each of us would agree that we are in your debt.”

“Yes, I especially wish to thank you.” Edelgard said with a small bow.

“I don’t deserve all the praise … you each did well.” I answered causing Claude to chuckle.

“Perhaps, but without your direction we would have been lost out there, even if these two don’t want to admit it.” Claude said as he laced his fingers together behind his head. My attention was drawn away from the conversation as I heard the clink of armor and a new group of people came into view from the forest. 

They each wore brightly colored armor, well maintained, incredible quality, and battle ready, with the same being true for the weapons they carried with them. At their lead was a man with light brown hair, well trimmed facial hair, and a set of white armor who gave a gesture and a command for the other soldiers behind him to spread out and form a perimeter before approaching us. The signs of disciplined and well-trained soldiers, likely knights based on their attire. At first I was hesitant about allowing them to approach but the man didn’t seem to be hostile in anyway, even lowering his axe as he spotted us and I decided to lower my sword when I saw that the other three seemed to recognize him.

“Thank the goddess the students have been unharmed.” The man said with a relieved sigh giving a large smile. “I take it these strangers have been helping you?”

“They’re a band of mercenaries that happened to be in the area.” Dimitri explained, stepping forward. “Their leader was quick to offer his aid once he heard our situation.”

“I see, well my name is Alois of the Knights of Seiros and I can’t thank you enough for helping to keep the students safe.” The Knight’s of Seiros, something about the name Seiros seemed dully familiar, though I couldn’t seem to put a finger on where I had heard it, must have been mentioned by one of the other mercenaries.

“I’m Byleth, second of the Jeralt Mercenaries.” I answered, introducing myself and Alois raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“Jeralt …?” Alois started as we heard the sound of hooves, both of us turning to see as my father rode up before dismounting off of his armored horse and Alois’s expression lit up as he grinned. “By the goddess it is! Captain Jeralt!”

“Of course it would be you …” I barely made out my father sigh as he got his feet on the ground, as Alois excitedly stepped up to him.

“Don’t you recognize me? It’s Alois! Your old right hand-man!” Alois announced pridefully with a chuckle. “Well, that’s how I thought of myself anyway … Anyway, it’s been ages, must have been at least twenty years since you vanished. I always knew you were still alive out there!”

“You haven’t changed a bit Alois, just as loud as ever.” Father sighed, though I could see the slight tinge of a smile on his face. “And drop that “captain” nonsence, I’m not your captain anymore. These days I’m just a wandering mercenary and one that has work to do, sorry to have to give such an early goodbye old friend.”

“Right … goodbye Captain.” Alois smiled giving a small wave and even starting to turn around before stopping. “Wait a minute, this can’t be how it ends! I must insist you return to the monastery with me!”

“Garreg Mach Monastery … I suppose this was inevitable.” Father sighed, high expression falling slightly. I’d heard the name Garreg Mach before, I knew where it was and I knew it to be a church of some sort though I knew little else beyond that, it had never really seemed important to me.

“And how about you kid?” Alois asked as he turned to me. “You wouldn’t happen to be the Captain’s kid would ya.”

“I am …”

“I knew it.” He laughed, flashing another grin. “You certainly act like him and I’d recognize the Captain’s swordsmanship anywhere!” I’d love for you to see the monastery too … you will join me, won’t you?” I could see my father’s hesitation but I could tell from his expression that he’d made his decision. Additionally it was hard to say no to Alois, he was like an excited child and his energy was somewhat contagious.

“Very well” I answered with a nod and once more Alois’s face was illuminated with a smile. 

“How about you Captain? You aren’t about to run off again, are you?”

“Even I wouldn’t dare to run from the Knights of Seiros …” Father answered, Alois smiled, seeming to interpret it as a joke but I could pick up on the dark tone in his voice.

“ _The Knights of Seiros_ …” Sothis muttered sounding out the word slowly with a tired slur.

“ _I’m surprised you’re awake_ …” I thought back and was answered with a yawn.

“ _Even I couldn’t sleep through something this interesting_ … _the knights certainly look like a skilled bunch_ … _hmm I wonder what Seiros is …”_

“I had my suspicions when we first met” Edelgard spoke, pulling me from my internal conversation as her and the other two kids stepped up to me. “But I never would have guessed that your father is the Jeralt, Blade Breaker. Former captain of the Knights of Seiros and often hailed as the strongest knight to ever live …” 

“I hadn’t known he was a captain …” I answered and Edelgard gave a thoughtful look.

“That is surprising … I imagine the explanation behind that is interesting indeed.”

“Sooo … I head that you’ll be accompanying us to the monastery.” Claude said with a relaxed smile. “I’d love to bend your ear as we travel. Oh and I suppose I should mention that the three of us are students of the Officer’s Academy at the monastery, we were doing some training exercises when those bandits ambushed us. I definitely got the worst of it.”

“That would be because you ran off …” Edelgard muttered and Claude laughed with a wink.

“Too true! I was the first to make a strategic retreat.” He chuckled before turning to me. “And everything would have worked out smoothly if these two hadn’t run after me and ruined everything. Thanks to them …” Cluade sighed dramatically with a roll of his eyes. “Every single one of the bandits chased after us rather than being forced to split up, utterly ridiculous.”

“So that was your plan Claude?” Dimitri asked, Claude looking shocked by the genuine surprise in his voice. “And here I thought you were acting as a decoy for the sake of us all.”

“His intentions were as clear as day …” Edelgard scolded, shaking her head in disbelief. “You’ll prove a lacking ruler if you cannot see the truth behind a person’s actions.”

“And you will prove a lacking ruler yourself if you look for decit behind every word and fail to trust those whom you rely on …” Dimitri answered with a frown.

“Oh joy, yet another royal debate between Their Highnesses …” Claude shrugged with a sigh, shaking his head with a smile. “I wonder how being completely predictable affects one’s ability to wield power. Personally as the embodiment of distrust, I’d say that your little exchange smacks of naiveté.”

“Me? Naive?” Edelgard shot back, clearly taking offense as she narrowed her gaze on Claude. “Tell me, are you actually incapable of keeping quiet, or is your lack of self-awareness a condition of some sort?”

“In any case …” Dimitri cut in, turning his attention to me while the other two continued to stare each other down. “Forgive our digression, I must speak with you, if you can spare me a moment. The way you held your own against the bandit’s leader was captivating! You never lost control of the situation. It only goes to show me just how much I have left to learn.”

“Your skills are precisely why I must ask you to consider lending your strength to the Empire.” Edelgard proposed, cutting into Dimitri’s statement. I knew of the empire, I had been there many times in the past for various jobs. “I might as well tell you now but I am no mere student, I am the Adrestrian Empire’s …”

“Halt Edelgard.” Dimitri cut back in, giving an annoyed look. “Please allow for me to finish my own proposition. The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus is in dire need of exceptional individuals such as yourself. Please consider coming to the Kingdom with me.”

“Whoa there.” Claude spoke up, shaking his head. “You two are too hasty. Honestly, trying to recruit someone you just met, tactless really … I personally was planning to develop a deep and lasting friendship on our journey back before begging for favors.” Claude sighed before smiling. “But seeing as how there’s no time for niceties in this world, I suppose I’ll just have to set my own offer on the table. So capable stranger, what would you think about siding with the Leicester Alliance, we’re always on the lookout for capable individuals such as yourself.”

“ _My my, it seems you are quite popular_ .” Sothis chuckled with a yawn before continuing in a sarcastic tone. “ _If only they knew you as well as I did_ …” 

“I appreciate your offers …” I finally answered, looking upon the student’s expecting gazes. “But I’ll need to think it over.”

“Understandable.” Dimitri nodded.

“Then I shall eagerly await your answer.” Edelgard added as Aloiss, followed closely behind by my father stepped up to us.. 

“Alright everyone, that’s enough small talk, it’s time that we head to the monastery!” 

“Looks like we’ll have to pick this up another time and I for one can’t wait to see what you have to say …” Claude smiled as the three of them began to follow after Alois and the other knights.

“ _They certainly are an interesting bunch … you’ve always been good at reading people … what are your initial impressions, hmm?_ ” Sothis asked as we watched them begin to once more bicker amongst themselves. “ _What of Dimitri?_ ”

“ _He’s polite and kind for sure … but he seems to be holding something back … as though he was restraining himself the entire battle …_ ”

“ _Claude_?”

“ _He seems to be easy going and disinterested … but that smile of his doesn’t match the look in his eyes … it’s hard to tell just how genuine he’s being …_ ”

“ _And Edelgard?_ ”

“ _To be honest … I’m not sure what to make of her … she’s certainly refined for her age … but I felt as though she was judging my every move, there’s definitely something more I’m not seeing … ”_

“ _Hmm … certainly interesting …”_ Sothis muttered sleepily. “ _It’ll certainly be interesting to see where this ends up taking us_ …”


	2. Garreg Mach Monastery

Act 1

White Clouds

Great Tree Moon

Garreg Mach Monastery

It was a rather long journey to the Monastery, but that was nothing I wasn’t accustomed to and I found it to be rather relaxing. Whenever I traveled with the mercenaries, they generally would avoid me, partially because I was the daughter of the famous Jeralt and partially because they were unnerved by me. As such, it was a rather refreshing change of pace to have the students vying for my attention, if nothing else because it was rather nice to have a discussion, even if I didn’t do much talking. They told me more about themselves and about the Monastery with Dimitri offering to give me a tour once he had the chance. Up ahead I could hear as Alois talked loudly with my father and while he wasn’t responding with much enthusiasm I could tell he was happy to meet with the boisterous knight. 

The Monastery was visible long before we even got close. The grand structure standing above everything that surrounded it, resting upon a high hill that separated it from the forests and the town that rested at its base. We were approached by more knights as we entered the town and they quickly gestured us on when they saw Alois led the group. The town was bustling and lively, with people and goods that seemed to hail from all corners of Fódlan. Merchants of all sorts, peddling their wares lined the streets while knights, robed monks, and students mingled amongst the commonfolk. It all certainly had the feel of a place which stood both literally and figuratively at Fódlan’s center.

Following the path through the center of town, we eventually came upon the grand entrance to the Monastery itself. It was decorated with elaborate chiseled stone, carved wood, stained glass, and colorful gardens giving it a serene yet grandeur feel. It was unlike anything I’d ever seen, even at the numerous palaces and castles I’d seen in the likes of the Kingdom, Alliance, and Empire. It was welcoming and yet imposing, an awe inspiring piece of art and yet built like a fortress ready for attack. Within the hall of the Monastery, I found it to be just as alive as the town outside with knights and students going about their business.

Claude, Dimitri, and Edelgard left the group once we’d met up with the rest of the students, each of them giving a quick goodbye as well as mentioning that they wished to speak with me another time. From there we followed the knights as we stepped out into the courtyard where even more students walked about the various gardens and surroundings buildings. Beside me, my father stopped, glancing around before looking up above us where I could make out a figure looking down at us from the building, a tall woman wearing an elaborate outfit and even from this distance I could feel her gaze upon me.

“Rhea is here …” I heard my father mutter under his breath, an intense look on his face which I had difficulty reading. “It’s been years since I’ve set my eyes on this place …” He sighed as we continued on into the building itself. “To be forced to see her now …”

“I assume you mean the woman from the courtyard …”

“Yeah … the archbishop … Lady Rhea …”

“Archbishop …” I thought to myself. I’d never been interested in the church and knew little beyond the mutterings of the mercenaries as my father would always dodge anything about it if I mentioned it. What I did know was that it was large, the religion being seen in nearly every corner of Fódlan with nearly everyone being influenced by it in some way and the Archbishop was its leader. Which likely made her the most influential individual in all of Fódlan.

“Thank you for your patience Jeralt.” A new voice came in and two figures stepped into the room. The first to catch my eye was Rhea she wore an elaborate outfit, decorated with blues, whites, and gold but what struck me was her face. Her eyes and hair were both the same light green and met my gaze with a strong but welcoming expression. The other was a man with short green hair, a small beard, and eyes of a matching color that reminded who wore a dark blue uniform with gold patterns. I had certainly never seen people like them before and yet something about them seemed familiar, especially the man, as the color of his hair the same as Sothis’s. “My name is Seteth, I am an advisor to the archbishop.”

"Right, hello.” My father answered though his eyes didn’t leave Rhea, I could tell he was uncomfortable even though he hid it well.

“It has been a long time Jeralt, I wonder … was it the will of the goddess that we have another chance meeting like this?” Rhea asked and I could see my father take in a deep breath before answering. The two of them definitely have a history of some sort. What could have happened that Father would be so put off? I couldn’t recall a single moment of my life he seemed this way.

“Forgive my silence for all these years … Much has happened since we last spoke.”

“So I see … the miracle of fatherhood has blessed you. This is your child is it not?”

“Yes … born many years after I left this place … I wish I could have introduced you to her mother, but I’m afraid we lost her to illness.”

“I see, my condolences.” There was a tension in the air between them, definitely something else was hidden beneath the surface of their conversation and it seemed that Seteth was as confused as I was. “As for you …” I was snapped from my thoughts when Rhea turned her attention to me. “I heard of your valiant efforts from Alois. What is your name?”

“Byleth.” I answered, giving a small bow as a polite gesture which she answered with a small smile.

“A lovely name indeed … From the bottom of my heart, I thank you for saving the students of the Officers Academy.” A moment of silence passed as Rhea turned back to my father and he sighed. “Jeralt, you already know what it is I wish to say, do you not?”

“You want me to rejoin the Knights of Seiros, don’t you.” He answered, not bothering to hide his displeasure in his voice. “I won’t say no.”

“Your apprehension stings. I had expected that Alois would have already asked this of you. I fear that I must step away for now, but I expect they will desire a word with you soon.” Rhea said, addressing me this time. “Please listen carefully to what they have to say. Until tomorrow, farewell.” With that Rhea and Seteth left out the way they came.

“I can’t believe it … forced back into the Knights of Seiros …” My father sighed once we were alone. “I’m sorry to have dragged you into this but it looks like I’ll be stuck here for a while … and I’m afraid your services will be expected as well.”

“Do they expect me to join the knights as well?” I asked and was surprised when he shook his head.

“Actually, from what I heard, I believe they want you to teach. You heard those brats talking about the Officers Academy and it seems they’re short a professor and that damned Alois recommended that you fill the role.”

“A professor?” I was certainly caught off guard. They wished for me to teach? I had no background or history of such things. I understood why they might ask for me to join the knights as I had an accomplished past as a mercenary and was the daughter of the knights apparently greatest member. But a teacher? That was certainly not what I expected.

“So. You must be the new professor.” Two new individuals stepped into the room. First and the one that spoke to my father was a middle aged woman with short light brown hair, a beautiful face which clearly had a lot of makeup over it, and a rather revealing outfit. Beside her was an aged man with grey hair and a well trimmed mustache and beard garbed in a neat suit topped off with a monocle, the appearance of a gentleman. “My, how stern and handsome you are!”

“Er, no. I’m not the one you’re looking for …” My father answered, clearly looking a little awkward as he turned to leave, waving goodbye. “You can handle things from here, good luck …” Then his voice dropped, speaking in barely a whisper. “And … watch out for Lady Rhea … I don’t know what she’s thinking … she may be up to something … stay on your guard …” What possibly happened that he’s so wary of Rhea, I’d need to try and get that out of him eventually.

“Oh, it’s you …” The woman said a little surprised and I could even pick up a hint of disappointment. “So young …”

“Competence and age are not necessarily correlated, as you well know.” The man retorted before stepping up to me. “I am Hannerman, a Crest scholar and professor at the Officers Academy … I wonder if you bear a Crest of your own, I insist that you pay me a visit so we can delve into the subject further.”

“I’m Manuela.” The woman spoke up, looking me over with a smile. “I’m a professor, a physician, a songstress, and available … It’s nice to meet you.” Something about the way she said that was rather suggestive but I simply ignored it.

“A songstress?” I asked and she gave a large smile. I’d never really met a songstress before and I’d never had the opportunity to see a performance, it had never seemed like something important.

“Of course. Before I came here I belonged to a renowned opera company. Perhaps you’ve heard of me? The Mittelfrank Opera Company’s beautiful, peerless …”

“Spare our colleague the needless chatter, Manuela.” Hannerman cut in before turning to me. “Now then I suspect that you’ll be expected to take over as the homeroom teacher for the Golden Deer House, as that was meant to be the charge of the previous professor.”

“The previous professor?” I asked with a frown.

“Yes, he was new this year … a rather smart man but …” Hannerman begun.

“But a total coward … to think he’d flee and abandon the students to be killed by bandits …” Manuela shook her head with disgust. “I’m not surprised that he doesn’t have the courage to show himself here again …”

“I see … and the Golden Deer?” 

“Ah, I expect you haven’t been briefed on the nature of the houses have you?”

“You don’t know? Fine, I suppose I’ll do you a favor and explain. The Officers Academy is comprised of three houses of students, each of which is closely affiliated with its region of origin. My class, the Black Eagle House, is for students from the Adrestrian Empire and their house leader this year is Edelgard, the Imperial princess who is in line to be the next emperor.”

“My class, the Blue Lion House, is for students from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and their house leader is Prince Dimitri, the next king of Faerghus.” Hannerman spoke up. “ And lastly is the class you will be taking over, the Golden Deer, which is for the students of the Leicester Alliance and their house leader is Claude, grandson to Duke Riegan, the leader of the Alliance. To think that the next emperor, king, and sovereign duke are all here, it certainly is a promising year for the academy!”

“I’ll say, I just hope none of those little treasures cause any trouble …” Manuela chuckled and Hannerman smiled with a nod.

“Quite, for now though, I recommend you take a stroll around the academy to get your bearings, and once you have a moment, please stop by my research laboratory.” Hannerman said and Manuela nodded in agreement.

“The old man has a point. Oh and keep in mind that I’ve only notified the house leaders that you’re the new professor, it’s more fun that way.” She chuckled with a wink. “I suggest you try spending time with the students, there are some odd ducks in the bunch but they’re good kids. I’m sure that Lady Rhea will have more information for you tomorrow, but you should get going for now, good luck you’re going to need it.” 

“If you like, I can show you around the grounds as well as your new quarters.” Hannerman offered and I gave a nod.

“That would be welcome, thank you.” And with that, I was now a professor at Garreg Mach Monastery’s officer’s academy. Hannerman showed me around the facilities and explained to me what sort of things would be expected of me. I was to be the homeroom professor for the Golden Deer so it would be my responsibility to watch their progress but most classes and tasks would be handled by the teacher best suited for it, something we’d have to work out when working of the scheduling for the academy’s classes. By the time we were finished, night was falling and so I made my way to my quarters after assuring Hannerman I’d visit him and Manuela after I spoke with Rhea in the morning.

I gave a loud sigh as I finally sat down on the bed in my room. It was near the student’s sleeping quarters which would make it easy for them and myself to find each other when needed. I hadn’t done all too much today and yet I felt totally exhausted.

“ _ So much has happened today _ …” Sothis muttered into my mind and I nodded as I leaned back, relieved to finally be off my feet. “ _ It seems our entire life has changed in such a short time  _ …”

“It’s a lot to take in …” I said aloud and could hear as Sothis agreed.

“ _ And a lot to prepare for, after all, what do you know about being a teacher _ ?”

“I can’t say I know much … but I’m sure I can learn.”

“ _ Well, that’ll all be things to worry about in the morning, for now you should get some rest, we’re going to have a busy day tomorrow _ .”

Despite my new environment, the bed was comfortable, I was mentally exhausted, and I even managed to have a quiet night, free of any troublesome dreams so I had an easy time getting to sleep. I awoke early to get a head start on the day, giving Sothis a simple good morning, though all I got back was a sleepy grumble as I went about getting ready for the day. On my desk were a number of papers that Seteth had given me the day before, things I would need to know for my new position.

The first was a roster of students, giving me a basic description of their academic information. It was enough to get a simple idea about who everyone was and by looking at their grades, what they enjoyed doing but I would need to fill in a lot more about them in order to properly train and prepare them. Second was a schedule which told me what would be taking place this moon. Not many days remained and the only event of note was a mock battle scheduled next week with the academy officially starting up classes again next moon. Lastly was a list of the courses and classes I would be expected to familiarize myself with and even tested on, to ensure I was qualified to teach. Fortunately, my experience on the battlefield would help me fill in much of it, but there were a number of topics I’d need to learn and learn fast. 

The next few days would be consumed with studying, meetings, and lectures. The first day I met with the students, spending what extra time I had to learn about them and introduce myself as well. For the most part, my initial interactions with the students went well after the initial surprise. Stories about by exploits as a mercenary had spread like wildfire and many of the students looked forward to seeing my capabilities in the upcoming mock battle as well as learning what real combat was like. 

When I wasn’t meeting with the students, I was meeting with Hannerman, Manuela, and Seteth. We would discuss classes and schedules until we eventually decided on who would teach each course and when they would take place. Additionally, they spent a lot of time teaching me, giving me things to study and practice so that I would be ready to teach the students when the time came. 

I was experienced in most forms of combat but magic quickly proved to be the biggest hurdle. From my fellow professors I learned there were two main forms of magic, white magic and black magic. White magic stemmed from faith and devotion. For most that would be their faith in the goddess but it wasn’t limited to that, anything that someone could devote themselves to could be a source of white magic. Black magic stemmed from one’s understanding and comprehension about its workings, involving a series of verbal incantations and physical gestures in order to conjure the power. And then of course, it was hard to discuss magic without getting to the topic of crests.

Crests were something I’d scarcely thought of before coming here. The crests were inherited powers, gifted to humanity by the goddess years ago and passed down through bloodlines, creating the noble houses that now dominated Fódlan. Beyond that I knew little else, but Hannerman would take any opportunity he could find to broaden my understanding on them. The basis of what I learned was that there were a certain number of crests correlating to the ten elites and the four saints with each one granting magical properties to their bearers. Additionally, Hannerman believed me to carry one of these crests though despite his best efforts, he couldn’t identify which one. That however did little to dissuade him, in fact, finding a crest that was new to him only encouraged him on and I saw no reason to turn down his occasional requests to study me. In truth, I couldn’t help but find myself interested as well and I actually rather enjoyed listening to what Hannerman had to teach me about it.

The days passed by quickly and with Sothis’s help, I made great progress in my studies as well as thinking of ways to translate my experiences in a way that the students could learn from. I still had a lot to learn, especially about my budding magic talents and my mystery crest but at the very least, I felt confident in my ability to teach in my stronger subjects and at least supply insight into my weaker ones. I had a long way to go but working at an academy gave an excellent opportunity to learn alongside the students. Before I knew it, the mock battle was on the horizon day away and I’d need to start preparing the Golden Deer for their first battle under my command.

“Seems you’ve been kept rather busy.” My father pointed out as he cast his line. The two of us sat on the side of the pier, a place my father said he used to fish at all the time. Fishing had often been a bonding activity between us as it was one of the few things my father did in his free time. When he wasn’t fighting or preparing to fight, he was either finishing or drinking, vastly different activities but it was just how he is.

“Indeed..” I answered with a nod, sitting straight as I threw out my own line. “And yourself?”

“It’s been .. odd coming back …” My father sighed as he looked out at the water, leaning back as he took a sip from the flask at his side. “So much has changed since my time here … and there are so many people that I’d never met … perhaps my age is finally catching up to me. Well, what’s it like being a professor?”

“I haven’t done much yet … but I hope it will go well.”

“I’m sure the brats will be quite the handful.” Father thought, giving a small smile. “On that note, it’s still hard to believe we’d run into Leonie here of all places.”

“She’s grown a lot.”

“Yeah … I still remember teaching the two of you together, she was one of the few people I ever managed to get you to talk to.” My father reminisced, chuckling to himself. “Have the two of your been getting along?”

“Yes, though I think she now thinks of me as a rival.”

“A rival hu? Perhaps some competition will do you some good … Anyway … do you think you could do me a favor?”

“Of course.”

“I heard she was in your class and I’d appreciate it if you kept an eye on her, make sure she’s doing well.” Father asked, sighing a bit as his attention turned back to the water. “The two of you … and even Alois … are all I really have left …”

“I’ll do what I can.”

“Thanks kid …” My father said before pausing to think. I wasn’t good at carrying a conversation, for most that meant that I didn’t talk to them much but Father was used to it. “Oh, I heard about the mock battle coming up soon, I guess the brats aren’t the only thing being tested hu?”

“No, I’m expected to perform to standards as well.”

“Guess that makes sense … on that thought, how have you been feeling? I imagine it must be strange for you in a place like this.”

“It’s been … strange. I’m not used to being around so many people … and I’m not used to people seeking me out for things …”

“Yeah …” My father sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I suppose that’s my fault …”

“I’ll be fine.” I reassured him and he nodded.

“Then at least feel free to let me know if there’s ever anything I can do for you and ah, good luck with your battle and good luck with keeping all those brats in check.”

“Thank you Father.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this and I look forward to putting up more. Any sort of feedback is always welcome!


End file.
